


Holly Jolly Christmas

by pearl_scribbles



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles
Summary: Akane wasn't expecting to have any plans for Christmas, and she certainly wasn't expecting to be celebrating with the Division 1 Enforcers.(or: I got brainrot from all the Christmas music playing at work and couldn't get rid of the image of the original Division 1 gang swing-dancing with each other??)
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This really doesn't fit in anywhere in the first season's timeline, but I really just wanted to let these guys have some wholesome fun for the holidays. I didn't get a chance to edit this, because work got busier the closer we got to Christmas and I really wanted to post this before Christmas came and went, so I'm sorry for any general weirdness in the prose and/or plot!

Akane was used to not having any Christmas plans. Many of her friends were spending them either on blind dates or with their significant others, neither of which ever felt particularly relevant to her. She was planning on spending the day alone, maybe with a visit to her grandmother and a stop at a cafe. The idea of asking the rest of the Division about their plans never crossed her mind, especially because she was under the impression that they wouldn’t, or couldn’t, be celebrating. 

So when Masaoka suddenly asked, “Hey, missy, are you going to be busy tomorrow?”, she could only blink. Tomorrow? Christmas Eve? 

“Um...no, I don’t think so.” 

“Think you could sneak some hot chocolate mix to Kagari’s apartment? Say...around 5?” 

“...Hot chocolate? Why?” 

“Because you’re more likely to do it than Ginoza.” The old detective’s smile had a mischievous slant to it, one that Akane was now familiar with, but of which she still couldn’t decide if she should feel nervous. “Well? What do you say?” 

“...Ok.” 

~~~~~~

Hot chocolate to Kagari’s apartment at 5pm. Those were her only directions. They were the easiest directions she’d ever received at the PSB. 

So why was she so nervous? 

She picked at invisible lint on her green sweater as she waited for the elevator, a large container of hot cocoa mix cradled in one arm. It wasn’t clear if she would be walking in on a party, or the Enforcers lounging around in t-shirts and jeans, so she’d settled on wearing a black skirt and tights with her sweater and ballet flats. Her lips were slightly tinged with a berry red, and her eyes were darkened around the edges with simple eyeliner and mascara, but that was as “dressed up” as she was willing to be for a seemingly random get-together. 

The delicious smells of herbs and gingerbread hit her in a wave as soon as she stepped off the elevator. A smile quirked at her lips without her realizing, the smell tugging at a sense of nostalgia for memories she couldn’t even recall. 

“Yo, Akane-chan!” Her smile widened at the sight of Kagari waving from the kitchen, and Kunizuka grinning at her from the bright red stools at the island, a glass of red wine half-empty in her hand. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Masaoka-san asked me to bring some hot cocoa?” She lifted the mix in question as she joined the pair, setting the heavy container down on the counter. 

“Ooooh, he didn’t say we’d have an Inspector joining us!” Kagari’s amiable grin kept Akane from apologizing for the surprise. “Thanks for bringing it, I didn’t think we’d have any today.” 

“What...what is happening today?” 

“The old man really didn’t tell you anything, huh?” Kunizuka chuckled. “This is his idea - he wanted to try celebrating the holidays ‘the old-fashioned way.’ None of us can do much in the way of presents, so instead we’ve got Kagari cooking and the rest of us providing alcohol. Masaoka did say he had a surprise for us, though…” 

As if on cue, the old detective wandered in, looking more relaxed that Akane had ever seen him. “Ah, missy! You came!” 

“I didn’t want to let you down. The hot chocolate sounded important,” Akane said with a smile. “You didn’t tell me you all were celebrating Christmas!” 

“Well, even latent criminals deserve a little holiday cheer.” He set a bottle of rum next to the red wine that Akane assumed Kunizuka had brought, and settled into the bar stool next to his fellow Enforcer. “I’m glad we can celebrate with you.” 

“Well...thank you for inviting me. I would’ve just spent the day at home if you hadn’t.” 

“Geez, Akane-chan, is that how your hue stays so clear?” Kagari asked from where he was crouched in front of the oven, monitoring the roasting vegetables. “You just...don’t do anything?” 

“Lay off, Kagari, or you’ll lose your hot cocoa privileges.” 

“It’s not your cocoa to keep from me, mom.” 

Kunizuka ignored the tongue stuck out at her. “By the way, Masaoka, didn’t you say you had a surprise for us?” 

“Of course, I’m a man of my word. But it’d be rude to share it before everyone is here.” 

“We’re never gonna see it if we have to wait for Ko,” Kagari whined. “Dude’s probably not gonna wander in until the last hour of this thing.” 

“Not with that attitude, he won’t.” Karanomori closely followed her laid-back retort, cigarette hanging out of her mouth and a bag of marshmallows in hand. She slid it across the counter to bump into Akane’s hot chocolate mix, before stealing a sip from Kunizuka’s wine.

“Marshmallows? Really, Shion?” 

The analyst smiled and shrugged at her lover’s unimpressed frown. “What? A little bird told me we’d be having hot chocolate, and it isn’t complete without some marshmallows!” She sent a wink at Akane. “Hiya, Akane-chan.” 

“Hi, Karanomori.” 

“Ah...one day I’ll get you to say my name,” she sighed. “Now, what’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?” 

“Serve herself.” It was one of the few times Kunizuka and Kagari were in sync with each other, and Akane couldn’t help giggling at the sneer it prompted from the blonde. 

“Chivalry really is dead,” Masaoka chuckled. “What would you like, Karanomori?” 

“I’ll just have some wine, Masaoka, bless you.” The older Enforcer sent her a small salute and smile before pouring her a glass. 

While Kagari kept working on dinner, Akane got to work on the hot chocolate, adding a small handful of Shion’s marshmallows to each mug. At Masaoka’s suggestion, she also added a shot of rum and a generous sprinkling of cinnamon, creating a delicious drink that warmed everyone from the inside out. 

As the booze loosened them up, the atmosphere warmed as well, filling with comfortable chatter and laughter. Akane and Karanomori were in the middle of taking turns shooting marshmallows into Kagari’s mouth when Masaoka suddenly exclaimed in happiness. The last marshmallow bopped off of Kagari’s nose as everyone turned to see Kogami standing sheepishly with a bottle of whiskey in hand. “Ah...sorry I’m late.” 

“Yo, Ko, you’re right on time!” Kagari cheered. “Dinner’s almost ready.” 

“In the meantime, you’ve got some catching up to do,” Masaoka said, waving at everyone’s near-empty glasses and mugs. 

“Pretty bold of you to think I didn’t sneak a shot for myself before coming here, Pops.” His eyes fell on Akane as she sipped at her cocoa, taking in her sweater and skirt. “You look nice.” 

“Oh! Thank you.” Her hand automatically came down to fidget at the hem of her top. “You...look nice too.” 

He really did. He’d kept his white button down on, but got rid of his suit jacket and loose tie, and traded his pants for jeans. The first few buttons of his shirt were still unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up, showing off the flex of his forearms as he placed his whiskey next to the rest of the alcohol. “Is there any hot cocoa left for me?”

Akane dragged her eyes away from his arms, blushing slightly when she saw him smirking at her, caught. “Yes! I didn’t want yours to get cold, so I was waiting for you to get here before I made it.” 

“You drink hot chocolate?” Karanomori teased. “I thought you were too dark and brooding for that.” 

Kogami snorted as he leaned against the island. “Well, ‘tis the season, right? Kagari, what’s for dinner?” 

“I’ve got chicken baking and vegetables roasting!” he announced proudly. “And I already have the cookie dough ready to bake while we eat!”

It turned out Kagari didn’t have enough seating around the counter nor the small coffee table for the whole group, so dinner was served with everyone staying around the island counter. The host was naturally the first to break the men’s chivalrous image of letting the women have the stools, stealing Karanomori’s seat when she got up for a second serving, and enduring the subsequent shoving from the couple with cheeks stuffed with chicken and a grin on his face. 

“Have you always been such an awful host?” Akane asked, her laughs just barely rising over Kagari’s cry of pain from Kunizuka tweaking his nose. 

“I made the food! I should get a seat!” he whined, hands pathetically shoving away his attackers. “Will one of you help me?!”

“Why interrupt the dinner entertainment?”

“Fuck off, Shinya-chan,” Karanomori laughed. 

“Karanomori-san, you can have my seat.” Akane was already hopping off her stool, even as the analyst shook her head at her. 

“No, that’s ok, Akane-chan. I’m more than happy to have a chance to bully Shuu-chan.” 

“Fuck that, Shion, just take the seat!!” 

Eventually she did, with a final pinch at Kagari’s ear before she settled down. The rest of dinner passed relatively peacefully, with only one more disturbance rising when Kogami stole Kagari’s seat while he checked on the cookies. Eventually Akane and Masaoka were tackling the dirty dishes together, and they were drying off the final few plates when their stubborn host suddenly piped up, “Hey, old man, didn’t you say you had a surprise for us? When are you gonna show it to us?” 

“I wish you had this same memory for your casework, kid.” The old Enforcer didn’t bother hiding his smiling as he dried off his hands and reached into his pocket to reveal a small data storage unit. “Mind if I use one of your jukeboxes?” 

“Sure, just don’t break any of them.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” Masaoka plugged the small gadget into the nearest jukebox, and an expectant silence filled the room as he fiddled with the setup. The silence was soon broken by bombastic trumpets playing a swinging tune, making everyone in the room jump from the sudden noise. Then a smooth male voice slid in over the jazz band, singing something in English - the only phrase Akane could parse was “Let it snow!” being repeated periodically. 

“Is this that Sinatra guy?” Kogami asked, a smile on his lips despite his flippant question. 

“Good ear, Ko.” Masaoka noticed Akane bouncing on the balls of her feet at the irresistible beat, and he grinned at the sight. “Hey, missy, may this old man have this dance?” 

“D-dance??” she squeaked, staring at his offered hand with wide eyes. “I don’t...really dance.” 

“Neither have I, not in a long while. But hey, indulge my nostalgia. I promise you’re in safe hands.” 

Akane looked around at the rest of the team, hoping to find someone willing to save her from what she knew would be abject humiliation...and instead finding expectant smiles. The traitors. She had no choice but to put her hand in his, letting him lead her to the section of clear floor. “Alright, I’m going to teach you a little bit of something called swing dancing. We’ll go slow, don’t worry.” 

He was a blessedly patient teacher, leading Akane through the deceptively simple shimmying footwork. But he was a challenging one too - every time she finally felt comfortable enough to smile up at him, he would respond by spinning her under his arm, or giving her a twirl out and back in. “You’re doing fine,” he laughed every time. She didn’t believe him, still feeling awkward in the swinging movements and footwork. But eventually she found herself laughing and following his lead a little more easily, occasionally taking the initiative to spin herself around, and being able to adjust when he gently swung her behind him to switch sides. “Not so bad anymore, right?” 

“This is so much fun!” she giggled through another spin. 

The song wound down, and Shion gave them some light applause before declaring, “Alright, I want a turn now!” 

“Hey hey, me too!” The cookies were baked and cooling off, freeing Kagari to join the dancers. “Akane-chan, think you can teach me?” 

“Um, I can try,” she said with a soft laugh. 

The next few songs found partners changing as Masaoka taught Shion and the pair persuaded Yayoi to join them, while Kagari learned from Akane’s best attempts at teaching and watching Masaoka’s moves. He ended up shimmying with Shion when Yayoi agreed to join in on the lessons, giving Akane a chance to duck away and sip at her boozy cocoa. Kogami was still leaning against the island, and when Akane slid back to the counter, he grinned at her rosy cheeks and bright eyes. “Enjoying yourself?” 

She hummed as she sipped her drink. “I had no idea old music could be so much energizing!” 

“That’s the beauty of unregulated music.” 

His stance was relaxed against the bar, but Akane noticed his fingers drumming to the beat on the countertop. “You’re not going to dance, Kogami-san?” 

“Nah, it’s not really my thing.” 

“Is it anyone’s?” Akane gestured at the awkward, but laughing, dancers. “You can learn too.” 

“I dunno…” 

“Please? Otherwise I won’t have a partner.” She playfully batted her lashes at his raised eyebrow, the alcohol making her a touch more bold than usual. 

Kogami scoffed, but set his glass of whisky aside, pushing himself away from the counter. “Alright, then.” His smirk widened into a smile at the elated surprise on her face as she took his proffered hand and pulled him onto the makeshift dance floor. 

“Yeahhhhhhh Ko!” Kagari cheered, earning a crude gesture from the former Inspector as Akane guided him into the basic stance. 

Maybe it was because of his movement experience from combat, but Kogami proved himself to be a much faster learner of dance than anyone had expected. It wasn’t long before he was leading Akane into spins and twirls, much to her surprised delight. “You said you didn’t dance!” 

“No, I said it wasn’t my thing,” he corrected with a teasing grin as he tugged her close again. 

More songs jingled through the air, surrounding the laughing team with bombastic trumpets and crystalline bells, making them lose track of time. It wasn’t until a ponderous piano and sweeping violins replaced the swinging rhythm that the dancing finally came to a pause. Kagari hurried to check on the now-cold cookies, Yayoi coaxed Shion back to the seats with a kiss, and Masaoka topped up the drinks. 

Soon, there were only two dancers left, gently rocking to a crooned, “Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…” 

“I wish I understood these lyrics,” Akane murmured, her head nestled under Kogami’s chin. “Their voices are so beautiful...it makes me want to know what they’re saying.”

“This one’s just describing the cold of winter, and how comforting the food and family of the holidays can be.” 

Akane pulled back just enough to look up at him in surprise. “You understand English?” 

“I was top of my English class,” he chuckled. “And sometimes I like reading books in the original English over the translations.” Despite his joking tone, his smile was a bit rueful. 

Akane noticed, but she knew better than to try and delve deeper in present company. She settled with sighing, “Is there anything you can’t do, Kogami-san?”

“Well...I’m sure you’ll find something.” He smirked down at her, earning a matching grin in return. As she pressed close again, he brought their joined hands in as well, letting her press them against his chest. She heard a quickening heartbeat, but she wasn’t sure if it was his, or if she was just hearing her own in the rushing in her ears. 

The song faded with one of the few phrases Akane could understand: “Merry Christmas...to you.” They stilled, and she felt his hand tighten on hers for the briefest moment before his hold loosened and he slowly stepped away. His smile was kind and genuine even as he playfully gave a small bow, murmuring, “Thank you for this dance.” 

She gave a small bob of a curtsy, a laugh decorating her reply. “Thank you for indulging me.” 

“Do either of you want cookies? Cuz I can totally eat your cookies.” They jumped and turned to see Kagari cocking an eyebrow at them, and the other three Enforcers hiding their smiles behind their own cookies or drinks. 

Akane felt her face flare up in embarrassment, and she pouted at her friend in an attempt to hide it. “Of course I want some, they smell so good!” 

She hurried over to look over the remaining options, leaving Kogami to follow her back a bit more leisurely. His drink was next to Masaoka, and his eyes narrowed at the knowing smile he received from the older detective as he joined him. ”It’s been a while since I’ve seen you smile like that.” 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a reason to.” 

A gentle hand came down on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. “I know, and I’m glad, but...be careful, son. For yourself, and for her.” 

Kogami glanced away from Masaoka’s concerned eyes, only for his guilty gaze to meet Akane’s. Her brows furrowed in concern at how somber he suddenly looked, but she returned his weak smile of reassurance with a sunny one of her own, and the sight made his shoulders felt lighter somehow, despite the guilt creeping up his throat. 

He emptied his mug of the now-cold boozy hot chocolate in an attempt to swallow that guilt down, and Kagari was quick to notice the newly-hollow thump of the mug hitting the countertop. “Hey Ko, want a refill?” 

Well...more alcohol could only help distract him more, right? Maybe that’s what he needed for tonight. “Yeah, sure.”

He wasn’t the only one who received a refill. By the time Akane heard her watch ding at midnight, everyone was in varying levels of a blissful, buzzed stupor. The idea of leaving, of breaking this bubble of relaxation that she knew she would never find again with the Enforcers, was nearly enough to make her tipsy heart break. But she couldn’t help echoing Kunizuka’s yawn, and she saw it spread through the rest of the group. 

“I should go, it’s getting late,” she murmured, hopping off her stool. 

“Oh, who’s gonna walk her out?” Kagari asked the rest of the group. 

“It’s fine, honestly,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “You all need to get some rest, and I’m not on duty tomorrow. Besides, an Inspector doesn’t really need anyone to accompany her.” 

“But it’s so late,” Kunizuka murmured. “Are you sure you’ll be alright getting back?” 

“Yeah, I don’t even have to go outside to get to the subway, and it’s a straight ride to my apartment.” Akane’s smile broadened, as if she could reassure them more the wider it got. 

The other women still paused, until Kogami muttered, “I’ll go.” 

“No, Kogami-san -” 

“I could use the walk,” he said with a small, reassuring grin. “I’ll just keep you company, make sure you get to the subway alright.” 

“Look at that, chivalry really isn’t dead,” Karanomori chuckled. “Alright then, let’s go.” 

The elevator started out a bit crowded, until the group started trickling out at each floor, departing with a chorus of “Merry Christmas” and “Good night!”s. Soon, Akane and Kogami were the only ones left. The last few floors went by in silence, until Akane started quietly humming one of the Christmas songs they’d heard. She didn’t realize she was doing it until she caught Kogami grinning down at her, making her cheeks warm, even as she smirked back. 

“I’m glad you had fun tonight,” he murmured as the elevator doors opened to the subway floor. Akane expected him to stay on the elevator as she left, and was surprised when he stepped off with her, keeping her company as she made her way down the hall to the platform. 

A warm smile spread on her lips. “I’m glad Masaoka invited me. I thought having an Inspector around might put a damper on things, but...I don’t think that happened?” 

“Don’t worry, we enjoyed having you there,” he chuckled. 

Her smile stayed on her lips as she began humming again. After a moment, she turned so she was walking backwards, facing her companion. “Kogami-san?” 

“Hm?” 

“...Thank you. For tonight.” She looked up to see his small, bemused grin. 

“Why are you thanking me? I just brought the whiskey.” 

“But it was very good whiskey.” Her goofy grin pulled a laugh from him that made a strange, warm feeling rise in her chest. “No, just...for dancing with me. I know I bothered you about it, but still. You didn’t have to. And I’m glad you did.” She pretended to do a twirl as she turned to face forward again, but the alcohol messed with her balance, and she found herself stumbling before Kogami’s hand wrapped around her arm to steady her. 

He was laughing again when she gave him an embarrassed smile. His hand loosened around her arm as they came to a stop at the doors to the platform, doors he couldn’t pass. But he didn’t quite let go. “I’m glad I did too. You’re...hard to say no to.” 

What a confusing thing to say. Her confusion wasn’t helped when she was met with another one of those warm, kind smiles, instead of the grin filled with wry sarcasm that she was expecting. It must’ve been that confusion that made her step closer to him, made her grab his hand when he finally let go, made her eyes flutter close as he slowly leaned in, made her shudder instead of pull away when she felt his breath against her lips...made her freeze in disappointment instead of surprise when the subway announcement suddenly rang out for her line. 

His forehead gently pressed against hers, and she felt his soft huff of air on her skin. “It’s almost midnight...you should go.” 

“I-” 

“Go on, get home safe.” 

She couldn’t bear to open her eyes until she felt him pull away, and slowly blinked them open to see another smile, this one small and rueful. Her answering smile didn’t hide her sadness as she finally stepped through to the subway platform, murmuring a quiet, “Merry Christmas, Kogami-san.” 

The doors separating the subway from the rest of the PSB building were quick to close behind her, but not before Kogami’s answer reached her. 

“Merry Christmas, Tsunemori.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious about the specific songs they're dancing to:  
> Let it Snow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-b3iU-INDo  
> Christmas Song (Merry Christmas to You): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwacxSnc4tI
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass, including any of its characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.


End file.
